Hohoho, Um Natal de Morrer a Rir
by FireKai
Summary: Esta é uma fic dedicada ao Natal. Os Blade Breakers vão passar o Natal na mansão do Kai. O que irá acontecer? Muito humor e romance! One-shot (Completa)


**Olá a todos, eu sei que ainda falta algum tempo para o natal mas... Bem vindos à minha fic de Natal. Leiam tudo (se quiserem, é claro) e espero que gostem. Bem, vamos lá!**

Estava uma noite muito bonita e calma. Não havia vento, a lua cheia brilhava no céu e tudo parecia perfeito. Bem, nem tudo. Numa grande mansão pintada de branco, um rapaz dizia:

"Não!" - disse Kai.

"Oh, vá lá Kai!" - pediu Hilary, segurando uma fato vermelho.

"Eu não vou usar isso!" - disse o Kai, virando a cara para o outro lado.

"Por favor Kai." - pediu Hilary. - "Veste o fato ou o Max e o Tyson vão ficar desapontados."

"Eles já não têm idade para acreditar nesta parvoíce!" - disse o Kai.

"Oh… mas eles vão ficar tão desapontados se não aparecer o Pai Natal." - disse Hilary.

"Ora, porque não pedes ao Ray?" - perguntou o Kai.

"Porque ele já está a tratar das decorações e do jantar, acho que não o devemos sobrecarregar."

"Ora vestir esta roupa e fazer de Pai Natal não custa nada!" - disse Kai.

"Exactamente. É por isso mesmo que tu vais fazer de Pai Natal." - conclui Hilary.

"Raios…" - Kai aceitou por fim.

Na sala…

"Quando é que vamos jantar?" -perguntou o Tyson esfomeado.

"Calma. O Ray ainda está a fazê-lo. Daqui a mais ou menos, meia-hora podemos comer." - disse o Kenny.

"Pois, eu também estou cheia de fome!" - disse Dizzi.

"¬¬ Dizzi, tu não comes!" - disse Kenny.

"Mas estou com fome na mesma!" - disse Dizzi.

"¬¬ Esquece Dizzi…"

Nesse momento tocaram à campainha e Tyson foi abrir. Max e Mariam entraram na mansão.

"Boa noite pessoal!" - disse Max sorrindo.

"Olá." - disse Mariam.

"Não sabia que vinhas Mariam." - disse Tyson.

"O Max insistiu para eu vir." - disse Mariam.

"Ainda bem! Quantos mais melhor!" - concluiu Tyson com um sorriso.

Na cozinha…

"Quase pronto." - disse Ray.

Ray ouviu baterem à porta da cozinha e foi abrir. Do outro lado estava uma rapariga de cabelo cor-de-rosa.

"Mariah? Que estás aqui a fazer?" - perguntou Ray.

"Ora, decidi vir passar o Natal contigo!" - disse Mariah.

"Podias ter avisado." - disse Ray.

"Não estás contente por eu ter vindo?" - perguntou a Mariah com uma vez infeliz.

"Claro que estou." - disse Ray.

"Então… porque é que não me mandas entrar?" - perguntou a Mariah.

"Ah.. claro, entra." - disse Ray deixando a Mariah entrar na cozinha.

"Uau, está aqui um cheirinho muito bom!" - disse a Mariah.

"É o jantar que estive a cozinhar."

"Oh, então deve estar óptimo. Tu cozinhas muito bem Ray." - disse a Mariah e Ray corou.

"Bem, o jantar está quase pronto, importas-te de me ajudar a levar as coisas para a sala de jantar?" - perguntou Ray.

"Claro que não me importo." - disse a Mariah esboçando um sorriso.

De volta à sala…

"… e então ela disse: Não, isso é um papagaio!" - disse Tyson e todos se começaram a rir.

"Essa foi uma piada muito boa." - disse Mariam.

"Mail para ti Kenny!" - disse Dizzi.

"Hum… deixa ver de quem é." - disse Kenny abrindo o mail e lendo-o.

"De quem é o mail Chefe?" - perguntou o Tyson.

"É da Emily a desejar-me um Feliz Natal." - disse Kenny corando.

"É impressão minha ou o Chefe está a corar?" - perguntou o Max.

"Não é impressão tua." - disse Mariam. - "Ele está mesmo a corar."

Mariam, Tyson e Max começaram a rir à gargalhada. Nesse momento, Hilary entrou na sala, acompanhada de Kai.

"O Ray disse que o jantar estava pronto." - disse Hilary.

"Boa!" - disse Tyson, correndo para a sala de jantar.

"Oh, não sabia que vinhas passar o Natal connosco." - disse Hilary a Mariam.

"O Max insistiu tanto, que eu tive de aceitar." - disse Mariam.

"Hum… é impressão minha ou há algo entre ti e o Max?" - perguntou Hilary, baixando a voz.

"Não há nada entre mim e ele." - disse Mariam corando da cabeça aos pés.

"Pois." - disse Hilary baixinho, olhando para Mariam e não acreditando nem um pouco.

Eles chegaram finalmente à sala de jantar. Tyson sentou-se rapidamente e pegou nos talheres.

"Ei, então e a comida?" - perguntou Tyson.

"Já está a chegar." - disse Ray entrando na sala de jantar, segurando uma grande travessa. A Mariah entrou logo a seguir trazendo outra travessa.

"Ei, o que estás aqui a fazer?" - perguntou Tyson olhando para a Mariah.

"Vim passar o Natal com o meu Ray." - disse a Mariah pousando a travessa.

"Será que toda a gente resolveu vir passar o Natal na minha mansão?" - perguntou o Kai, mal humorado.

Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de lhe responder. Todos começaram a comer. O Tyson comia mais rápido que qualquer um dos outros. Depois de todos terem terminado de jantar, o Ray, a Mariah e a Hilary levaram as travessas e os pratos e os talheres para a cozinha.

"Ok, agora é só esperar 3 horas até à meia-noite." - disse Tyson sentando-se num dos sofás da sala.

"Que tal se jogássemos um jogo?" - perguntou Max.

"Boa ideia!" - respondeu Tyson.

"Eu também jogo!" - disse Mariam.

"Contem comigo!" - disse Kenny.

"Eu também quero jogar!" - disse Hilary, que tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

"Nem pensem que eu vou jogar!" - respondeu Kai.

Mais uma vez, todos o ignoraram e começaram a jogar.

Na cozinha…

"Ray, o Kai é muito rico, não é?" - perguntou a Mariah.

"Sim." - respondeu o Ray.

"E ele tem dinheiro para comprar muitas coisas, não é?"

"Sim."

"Então… porque é que ele não compra uma máquina de lavar louça?" - perguntou a Mariah, esfregando um prato.

"… Não faço ideia, pergunta-lhe." - disse o Ray.

"E porque é que nós estamos a lavar a loiça, enquanto os outros não estão a fazer nada?"

"…"

"Pois. Eu vou chamá-los!"

"Não. Não é preciso Mariah."

"Eu vou e mais nada!" - disse Mariah num tom imperativo, saindo apressadamente da cozinha.

A Mariah percorreu apressadamente o corredor que ligava a cozinha à sala.

"Estou a ganhar!" - disse o Max com um sorriso.

"Acabou o jogo!" - disse a Mariah, entrando na sala. - "Vocês vão ajudar-me a mim e ao Ray, a lavar a loiça e arrumar a cozinha!"

"Nós? Porquê nós?" - perguntou o Tyson.

"Ora, nós devemos repartir as tarefas por todos. Não sou só eu e o Ray que vamos trabalhar, enquanto todos vocês estão a divertir-se." - disse Mariah.

"Pois, tens razão." - disse o Max.

"Então, venham comigo até à cozinha." - disse Mariah.

Ela, o Tyson, o Kenny, o Max, a Hilary e a Mariam, dirigiram-se até à cozinha. O Kai não se moveu e continuou na sala.

Na meia hora seguinte, a Mariah, pôs todos os outros, à excepção do Kai, a trabalhar.

"Estou estafado." - disse Tyson sentando-se num dos sofás da sala.

"Vêm, com a ajuda de todos, acabámos mais depressa." - disse a Mariah. - "Agora já podemos jogar um jogo!"

Ás 23:40…

"Bem, tenho de ir buscar uma coisa ao quarto." - disse Hilary. - "Queres vir comigo Kai?"

"Não." - respondeu Kai.

"¬¬ Queres sim!"

"Não, não quero."

"Vem e cala-te!" - disse Hilary, puxando o Kai até um dos quartos.

"O que será que eles vão fazer?" - perguntou o Tyson.

"Não sei." - disse o Kenny.

"Mariah… podes largar-me um pouco?" - perguntou Ray, que estava a ser espremido pelo abraço que Mariah lhe estava a dar.

"Oh… claro Ray." - disse a rapariga, corada.

O Max e a Mariam estavam envolvidos numa conversa sobre o beyblade.

No quarto…

"Vá, veste o fato." - disse Hilary.

"Não!" - recusou-se o Kai.

"Veste e cala-te!"

"Todos me vão gozar!"

"Claro que não vão." - disse Hilary.

"…"

"Óptimo, veste o fato!"

2 minutos para a meia-noite…

"Só faltam dois minutos." - disse Tyson.

"Vamos passar o Natal juntos Ray." - disse a Mairah excitada.

"Quando estávamos na aldeia passávamos sempre o Natal juntos." - disse Ray.

"Não interessa. Estou feliz na mesma!" - disse Mariah dando um beijo na bochecha de Ray, fazendo o rapaz corar.

A Mariam aproximou-se dos dois e disse:

"Vocês dão-se tão bem e parecem gostar muito um do outro. Porque é que vocês não namoram?"

O Ray e a Mariah coraram.

"Nunca falámos nisso." - disse Ray.

"Pois eu acho que deviam falar. De certeza que se iam entender muito bem." - disse Mariam afastando-se do casal.

"…"

"…"

"Falamos na nossa relação depois de abrirmos os presentes, está bem Mariah?" - perguntou o Ray timidamente.

"Sim Ray." - respondeu a Mariah corando intensamente.

"Falta um minuto!" - disse o Tyson.

"30 segundos… 20 segundos… 10 segundos… já é meia-noite!" - disse o Max.

O Max e o Tyson ficaram a olhar fixamente para a lareira. A Hilary entrou sorrateiramente na sala.

"Então o Pai Natal não aparece?" - perguntou o Tyson desanimado.

E então, da porta da rua entrou o Kai, vestido de Pai Natal.

"Olhem é o Pai Natal!" - disse o Tyson excitado.

"Mas ele não devia entrar pela chaminé?" - perguntou o Max.

"A chaminé faz o fato ficar sujo. Contentem-se com a entrada pela porta." - disse o Kai mal humorado. A Hilary lançou-lhe um olhar mal disposto. - "Quer dizer hohoho!"

O Tyson e o Max ficaram contentíssimos com o Pai Natal. A Mariah e a Mariam agarraram-se à barriga sem conseguirem de parar de rir. O Kai corou, apesar de ter a barba branca a tapar-lhe a maior parte da cara.

"Então e os presentes?" - perguntou o Tyson.

"Ah… sim os presentes." - o Kai exibiu um enorme saco vermelho cheio de prendas.

O Tyson, o Max e o Kenny atiraram-se ao saco, tentando agarrar as prendas.

"Bando de Selvagens!" - disse Kai irritado.

"Vá lá, eles estão assim por causa das prendas." - disse Hilary.

"Só tu para me pores nestas situações." - disse o Kai irritado.

"Obrigado por teres feito o que pedi Kai." - disse Hilary dando um beijo na bochecha do rapaz. Kai corou. - "Vamos abrir os nossos presentes."

E o resto da noite foi passado com muito divertimento. O Tyson teve muitos presentes e divertiu os outros com alguns truques de beyblade. O Max recebeu um beijo (na boca) da Mariam e corou até à raiz do cabelo. E o Kai pareceu não estar tão mal disposto como de costume.

**Fim**

Ah, já me esquecia. O Ray e a Mariah começaram a namorar nessa noite.

**Então pessoal, o que acharam da fic? Romance a mais ou nem por isso? Mandem uma review para eu saber, ok? Vá lá, não custa nada, é só carregarem no botão azul e escreverem o que acharam e vão fazer um autor feliz. De qualquer maneira, Feliz Natal!**


End file.
